


Getting On

by The Cheez (Aelphaba)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aging, Friendship, Gen, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Mocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelphaba/pseuds/The%20Cheez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When disaster strikes, who will save Neji from his worst nightmares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting On

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for SMASH! Fanfiction Contest (2011).

The day had barely begun and it was already a disaster.

He had spotted it out of the corner of his eye, as he passed by a mirror. There was a brief moment in which the light caught it, causing it to stand out amongst the rest. He froze, his white eyes focusing on the single anomaly. He turned slowly, determined to see it better, but it was lost. A thought suddenly occurred to him, had he imagined it? Searching for it proved fruitless, it was gone. Hidden among the rest.

He tried to put the thought of it to the back of his mind as he strode towards the forest. He wanted to meditate before that day's training session if he wanted to have a clear mind, so he had no other option but to endeavour to arrive before Lee and Gai. The fates seemed to be against him, as not only was he was the last of his team to arrive, but he was also late.

It was decided that he would spar against Lee today, with Tenten and Gai both observing. Neji was sure that he would not have any issue winning the match, until moments in when he felt his strength beginning to diminish. In Neji's mind there were only two reasons for this occurrence – either Lee had become impossibly strong overnight, or something was draining him of his strength. He knew the first option was implausible – though Lee and Gai's training schedules were intense, there was no way that Lee could find himself strong enough to outmatch Neji without any warning. This led him to the second option.

Unfortunately, his thoughts had caused him to let down his guard, leading him to sent flying through the air due to one of Lee's powerful kicks. As he skidded to a halt on his back, it suddenly occurred to him what was so different about that day. He struggled to keep the panic off his features as he quickly sat upright and began running his fingers through his hair. His fear was justified as he found the hair he was looking for.

It was glowing silver.

Tenten appeared at his side, a comforting had on his shoulder. "What's the matter, Neji?"

"Tenten, I think my life is ending."

Tenten blinked, totally confused by Neji's statement. She looked at the hair again. Her eyes widened, and the corner of her mouth began to twitch.

Unable to gauge her facial expression, with a solemn expression, he continued, "Well, if I'm going to die, then I want you to kiss me."

Tenten burst into peals of laughter.

"I highly doubt that _one_ grey hair is going to kill you." She giggled as she fought to maintain a straight face. "Congratulations, Neji. You've gotten older. "

Neji's eyes widened in horror. "You don't understand!"

A voice was heard from the edge of the clearing, "I understand completely."

Neji turned to face the voice. "Hiashi-sama?"

"You tried to hide it from us," Hiashi's voice was all but dripping with disappointment and anger, "You broke the traditions, and so you must be punished."

"But it's just a grey hair–"

"Do you think it is coincidence that all Hyuuga males had such long, silky, brown hair? You have allowed your hair to diminish from its state of perfection and grow a grey hair of such length." Hiashi's hands formed a too-familiar handsign. "For this, you're punishment shall be..."

Rather than the pain he had been expecting, Neji's entire world began to blur. Blinking didn't seem to help this, but instead it made everything seem darker. The only thing that remained clear was Tenten's face. She seemed to be concerned, unlike earlier, when she had laughed at his predicament. She also seemed to be saying something, but he couldn't make it out. As the world got darker, her words became clearer.

_"Neji... Neji, wake up... You're having a nightmare... Wake up, Neji!"_

When he opened his eyes, it didn't take him long to recognise the ceiling of Tenten's living room. It was littered with holes from kunai – target practice. Soon, Tenten's face appeared as she placed a cool cloth on his forehead. His head was pounding. Neji closed his eyes. "What was that?"

" _That_ is what happens when you come into my weapons room unannounced." Neji cracked open an eye to see her grinning. "I warned you to put on a mask, but the big, bad Hyuuga wouldn't take _my_ advice."

He groaned as Tenten continued, "I'm developing a new poison, but some of the ingredients have a hallucinogenic effect. Initial contact with the spores can cause some light-headedness, but if you inhale too much and it will cause you to black out and have outrageous dreams. It was fortunate that I knew the antidote, or you would have been stuck in your nightmares for good. Although I will admit it was pretty funny. _Help me, Tenten! Save me from the horrible grey hair!_ "

"I am glad that you find my suffering so amusing," Neji grumbled.

"Don't be like that, Neji."

Neji's only response was to cross his arms across his chest. Moments later, he felt the cool cloth be removed as the side of the couch dipped with Tenten's familiar weight. Soft lips pressed gently against his curse seal, and he felt himself relaxing. His eyes opened a fraction.

"Sleep, Neji," Tenten said with a smile, as she replaced the now dry cloth with a fresh damp one, "You'll feel better when you wake up."

Neji reached a hand towards her. "Thank you, Tenten."

"What for?" She asked, grasping his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Being there. You always have my back."

"Hey, what are teammates for?" She smiled, squeezing his fingers lightly.

Neji yawned.

"Sleep," She said, covering his eyes with the cloth.

With the reassuring pressure of Tenten's hand in his, Neji closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, assured that Tenten would be by his side if anymore nightmares appeared.


End file.
